Kosong
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Telah kujauhi pelataran cintamu, pada tabir hitam rayuan hampa sebegitu kelamkah pinta hatiku? semua semakin hilang dari kenangan (Taberi Lipani) / OkiKagu / mind to read?


"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal pada ku…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Telah kujauhi pelataran cintamu_  
 _pada tabir hitam rayuan hampa_  
 _sebegitu kelamkah pinta hatiku?_  
 _semua semakin hilang dari kenangan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa itu-aru?"

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku."

"Um…"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi_**

 ** _-Kosong-_**

 ** _Story © Halichi Miyamoto_**

 ** _(Fiksi ini di buat sebagai bacaan semata, tak ada niat untuk mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun)_**

 ** _No flame, and enjoy!_**

* * *

.

.

.

"KAGURA! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU INGATKAN, JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH PENINGGALAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya-aru, aku hanya ingin membersihkan lemari karena ku lihat debunya sudah banya—"

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN, CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU!" — harus sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan ke luar. Masih terlihat dengan jelas bingkai yang tergantung rapi di sela dinding kayu itu. Seorang wanita yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sedang memeluk seorang lelaki tampan dengan iris merah yang begitu memukau.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya. Sangat bahagia. Tak pernah dia bayangkan sedikitpun semua akan berakhir seperti yang sedang dia alami saat ini, yang dia—aku alami saat ini.

.

.

Andai dia tau, bagaimana perasaanku kala ia lontarkan perkataan dengan nada kasar itu padaku?

Andai dia tau, tak pernah ada sedikitpun niat berkhianat padanya bahkan sekecil butiran atom yang tak dapat terlihat oleh mata ini.

Karena aku begitu mencintainya,

Sougo—aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan pernah berbohong padaku."—selalu ku lakukan, meski kau tak percaya padaku.

.

.

.

Ku tatap pantulan diri yang terlihat di cermin, ku basuh wajah ku yang mulai terlihat menua sambil sesekali ku pijit dahi ku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Sakit sekali rasanya kepala ini. Namun aku bingung harus mengadu ke mana? Tak ada yang peduli dan tak ada yang mau peduli sekalipun badan ini remuk. Karena, kata mereka aku ini hanyalah makhluk perusak segalanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi makhluk perusak itu?"

Aku bukan makhluk perusak aru.

"kenapa kau mau menikahi monster itu…"

Aku bukan monster aru.

"…monster yang sudah membunuh kondo dan hijikata!"

Aku tidak membunuh mereka aru.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Semakin enggan saja kuketuk anganmu_  
 _hanya sesekali kubaca kenangan masa lalu_  
 _yang tertatah dalam benak dan jiwa sunyi ini_  
 _sebagai prasasti cinta dan kekeliruan dalam jiwa._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kondo- _san_ , Hijikata- _san_ , kumohon lari lah!"

"Sougo, kita harus menyadarkan Kagura bagaimana pun caranya. Insting yatonya tidak boleh kita biarkan terus menggerogoti jiwanya."

"Tapi Kondo- _san,_ jika terus seperti ini—"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut begini dasar maniak sadis. Bahkan mayones tidak akan mengeluh meski kutelan sampai habis setiap hari."

"Hijikata _-san_ …"

.

.

.

Awan hitam berkumpul jadi satu tatkala lonceng yang mengiringi suasanya pemakaman mulai menderu. Disertai doa-doa yang terucap untuk dua orang yang telah gugur dalam tugasnya.

Di sana juga terlihat seseorang dengan iris merah darahnya sedang menatap jauh entah kemana, tubuhnya yang terbalut perban dan sedang terduduk di kursi roda itu terlihat begitu terpukul atas hilangnya dua orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Sougo…"

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi Kagura."

"Tapi kenapa aru. Ini tidak adil. Aku tidak membunuh mereka aru!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH BICARA PADAKU LAGI! DASAR PEMBOHONG!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu aru. Aku tidak membunuh mereka."

"SUDAH. DIAM!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Biarlah,kuresapi setiap senti kesenyapan rindu ini_  
 _tanpamu, kutelah berdamai dengan galau dan keresahan._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat makan."

Kulihat ke arah sampingku yang kosong, tanpa ada dia lagi menemaniku di sini. Aku bukannya kesepian, aku hanya rindu akan belai kasihnya yang dulu, tidak seperti sekarang ini setelah semua terjadi.

Akankah semua berakhir seperti ini?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Semua luka dan duka jiwa kuanggap permainan mimpi,_  
 _Hingga bila kuterjaga engkau telah pergi jauh dari sisiku._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maafkan aku, Sadist."

.

.

.

 **-end-**

Poerty (Kurelakan kau pergi by Taberi Lipani)

.

.

.

 **Author notes**

FIX. AUTHOR LAGI GALAU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :v

.

.

.

 **Author notes #2**

Halo, lama tak jumpa. Masih ada yang ingat kah dengan saya? Kayaknya gak ada deh hik hik #nangisdipojokan.

Hell yeah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya lichey balik dengan mempablis sebuah fik kampret. Maji kampret. Bcz, selain typo anjeng juga deskripsinya bad sekali. Serta ya angsa lagi angsa lagi. Ya karena emang lagi galau juga HAHA. Maafkan mama OkiKagu, kalian harus berakhir seperti ini (lagi).

Dan juga yeeeeeeeeeeeeee, akhirnya 1 impian buat kembali pablis fic di tahun 2017 bulan januari terwujud. Meskipun jadinya kampret gini dan pablisnya juga tgl 31 jam 12 malam, yang penting maseh janwareeey kan. Kan. KAAAAN #maksa, btw aku suka sekali puisi karyanya Taberi Lipani yang galaunya tingkat kecamatan itu #G makanya kebanyakan di fic aku, puisi dia yang ku seli[in hehehe, kayak di fic aku satunya yang judulnya "ijinkan aku ke kau" itu /MALAHPROMOSI/

Uhuk...Okey, yang gak sengaja lewat, daku minta repiu nya sekalian ya, sama koreksinya #kalaumau #eh. Bye…

 **Love,**

 **Lich~**


End file.
